Advances in data transmission technologies have allowed content providers to transmit multiple streams of content to users, and hundreds of channels of television programming can be delivered. In some cases, a user's viewing experience may automatically hop from one channel to another. For example, when a television program enters a commercial break, the ensuing commercials might actually be carried on a different channel or datastream, and the viewer's device (unbeknownst to the viewer) may quickly switch tuning to the different channel for the duration of the commercial, and back to the television program (or to another channel carrying another commercial) when the commercial ends. To help tuners quickly lock on to the audiovisual signals during such rapid tuning, video transmission standards call for advertisements to begin with a few moments of blank/black video and silent audio. Unfortunately, many advertisers provide commercials that lack these moments of blank/black video and silent audio. Adding such moments to the beginning and end of the commercial may result in extending the commercial's duration, which may make it difficult for the commercial to fit within its allotted time in a commercial break. There remains a need to gracefully make these commercials comply with the video transmission standards while also allowing them to fit within their allotted time in a commercial break.